


Full Disclosure

by mute90



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, From Niko to Jada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/pseuds/mute90
Summary: Magic changed Mel's life, but she'll only let it change her so much.





	Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightmacy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brightmacy).



Before her mom was murdered and magic seeped into their life, Mel knew exactly who she was and what she wanted. Stubborn, her mom called her. Maggie used words like bossy, hard-headed, and just completely impossible to reason with sometimes. “Full disclosure,” Mel told Niko early on. “I can be pushy. I try to reign it in but, if it’s something I believe in, you can bet everyone is going to hear it.” She shrugged. She wasn’t really ashamed of it, but it seemed right to lay her cards on the table  
  
Niko just laughed at her. She pushed her glasses up farther and leaned in conspiratorially. “Well, full disclosure: I push back.”  
  
Mel nodded, smiling, “That’s good. Don’t let anyone bulldoze you. Their satisfaction is not worth your peace of mind. That’s what my mom always said.”  
  
“You and your mom are close,” Niko said, and it wasn’t a question.  
  
Rubbing a hand over her face, Mel groaned. “Wow. You spotted mommy’s little girl that quick, huh? I must be bad.” Mel pointed a finger, laughing herself. “To be fair, my mom is amazing.”  
  
Niko caught her finger and brought it down, leaving her hand resting on Mel’s as she teased, “I’m a cop. I recognize all sorts of things.”  
  
“Smarty-pants.”  
  
“Just be happy I didn’t recognize something I gotta take you into the station for,” Niko said. “Respecting and admiring your mother: that is,” she narrowed her eyes as if thinking about it, “pretty attractive.”  
  
Mel raised her eyebrows. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. For the record, I respect and admire my mother too. Just saying…”  
  
“Hmmm.” Mel twisted her hand until she could slide her fingers through Niko’s. “You’re right. That is pretty attractive.”  
  
They kissed for the first time that day, Mel carefully taking off Niko’s glasses and fitting them neatly in the pocket of her shirt before leaning in. Niko smiled into the kiss. She didn’t need the glasses, Mel noticed. She could see clearly. Really, she could see everything, all the things Mel never tried to hide but other people sometimes pretended not to notice. Mel and Niko were clear and honest with each other. If Mel was more honest with herself, she would’ve known they were over the first time she had to lie to Niko.  
  
Secrecy and lies were the price of magic.  
  
Jada covered Mel’s hand with her own, directing them as they twisted and rose in midair. Words with actual, visible power spilled from Mel’s lips and lightning shot from her palms. It slammed into the far wall, which blackened and burned. “It’s not as precise as what I can do, but it’s a useful spell,” said Jada, hand still covering Mel’s and body so close to Mel’s back that she could feel the heat.  
  
“I guess it’s nothing like freezing time,” Mel answered. Freezing time took calm, but this magic took passion. It made her heart speed up and her skin tingle. She turned.  
  
Jada didn’t back up an inch. She just tilted her head and smirked. “It’s always good to have something offensive. We both know that time freezing stuff doesn’t hold everything.”  
  
“You mean like you?”  
  
“I mean a lot of things.” Jada reached out and ran a finger over the tattoo on her wrist. “I’d hate to have anything happen to my favorite recruit.”  
  
“Right.” Mel pursed her lips. She and Jada - they weren’t honest with each other. They weren’t clear. For someone who spent her life out and proud in every way, dealing with Jada made her uncertain. It made her stumble, maybe fall.  
  
“You know I mean it, don’t you?” Jada dropped her eyes to the ground. “I don’t want you to get hurt. The first steps into this world can be pretty dangerous.” She looked up again, and she seemed steady and sincere  
  
“I can handle it,” said Mel.  
  
Jada dropped her hand from her wrist, shaking her head and smiling. “Of course you’d say that. You’re Marisol’s daughter.” She dropped onto the sofa.  
  
After a moment, Mel followed, tucking a leg beneath her as she demanded, “What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Relax. It just means Marisol was a tough woman.” Jada turned on the sofa, mirroring Mel. “I liked her a lot. I like you a lot.”  
  
As usual with Jada and the Sarcana and even the Elders, Mel wasn’t sure how much of that to accept. Somebody was lying. She knew it. She just got more and more unsure about who, the whole infiltration job just something else that chipped away at the blunt honesty that used to be her way of life. She blew out a breath and rolled her neck. “I don’t know what to think about you sometimes,” she admitted. It burst out of her mouth like an accusation, but Jada accepted it with a simple nod. “But other times…” Mel looked her up and down. “Other times, I think I like you.”  
  
The tips of Jada’s fingers brushed hers on the back of the sofa, and Mel didn’t know if it was fair to blame the lingering magic for the way her skin was still tingling.  
  
“So, you sometimes like me,” said Jada. “I can work with that.”  
  
“You’re going to have to,” Mel answered, shrugging. “Full disclosure: I’m stubborn. Current events have made me consider things I never have before, but there are some things about me that won’t change. I won’t let them.”  
  
Jada leaned in. “And that is why I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Charmed (2018) Secret Santa - brightmacy.  
> Prompt: anything with Mel/Niko or Mel/Jada


End file.
